


Jericho

by RoxyTheHollyShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyTheHollyShipper/pseuds/RoxyTheHollyShipper
Summary: A new deviant came to Jericho, a new free android, who didn’t want to stay with his owner, even there were very kind to him. In a few days, this android, named Kevin, but choose to be called Colton, became very flirty with Simon …
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Jericho

A new deviant came to Jericho, a new free android, who didn’t want to stay with his owner, even there were very kind to him. In a few days, this android, named Kevin, but choose to be called Colton, became very flirty with Simon … 

Meanwhile, Markus tries to hide his pain and anger, he didn’t know yet how to handle that all new feeling. It feels like something where burning near his belly when he sees Colton flirting with Simon. He feels a sharping pain into his chest, when he sees Simon smiling back. And finally, he senses tears behind his eyes when he imagines Simon falling for Colton, and don’t look at him again. 

One evening, Colton were talking alone with Simon, as he thinks he was. Markus was observing them from a platform above them both. 

He couldn’t hear anything. But he saw. He saw Colton pulling Simon against him trying to kiss him.  
Markus felt the anger raise and burn all of his circuits, the thirium was boiling within.  
Controlled only by those feelings, he jumped form the platform to run toward them. 

Surprised by the loud sound Markus just made, the two other androids turn their heads in his direction. Colton’s gaze was a mix of deception to see Markus, and fear to seeing him running toward them. 

-Markus what… 

Markus didn’t listen and roughly push Colten on the ground and get down to punch him. Letting all his anger speak. 

“Markus what’s the hell ?!” Simon yelled as he was trying to pull Markus back. 

-He forced you to kiss him! 

-He didn’t force me! 

For a moment, a sleight moment, a second, Markus felt the idea of Simon wanted to being kissed by Colten. He dared to imagine Simon kiss Colten, willingly. And this idea made him want to beat that bastard even more. And he did. 

“Markus stop!” 

Realizing how violent he was, Markus get up, without dare to look at Simon. 

-I’m sorry Colten, please forget it. 

He then leads his hand toward Colten, to help him. This one refuse, and get up on his own.

-Please forgive me, I am truly sorry …

-Don’t worry Markus … I won’t ask why you did that. 

As two peacock ready to fight, there wouldn’t be able to lying about the electricity in the air.  
Yet, this sentence was a provocation and a resiliency at the same time. 

“And at least, I’ve took my chance.” 

Colten pose a sweet look on Simon’s face and bitterly said “Good bye then, Simon.” Before leaving the crime scene. 

Markus tried to run away, but Simon stopped him first. 

-Will you explain to me what just happened?

-I though he was forcing you … 

-Well, he didn’t, and for how long were you spying on us? 

Markus still refuse to answer. 

-Because that’s a shame you weren’t here enough to see that I pushed him away! And that he was about to let me go! It would have prevented you to act like such a prick! I mean, Markus, you punch him ! 

-Wait, you weren’t about to kiss him back? 

-I think I am awake enough to not let myself being kiss by someone I don’t want to kiss Markus! 

Markus then started to feel guilty and ashamed, as he realizes how savage and stupid he acted. Not only for being violent with Colten, but also for underestimated Simon.

Actually his behaviour reminded him of Leo’s. Acting without thinking, letting bad feelings taking over reason. Being selfish. He surprisingly now starts to understand Leo’s feelings toward his own relationship with Carl.

The tense in the air had now stared to slowly fade away, however Markus’s ashamed feeling didn’t.

-Ra9, I’m so sorry for this Simon. Can we just move on now, please? 

-No we won’t, for I’m not letting you go until you explain yourself. 

-I don’t want to talk about this, okay? once again: I am truly sorry! I will excuse myself to Colten later, now just please leave me alone.

That’s also was an other thing Leo often did: running away from discussion. And being unable to speak clearly about his emotion. 

-Markus… 

Simon grab Markus’s arm and tight it firmly but not aggressively. 

-I won’t leave you alone until you told me what’s going on.

Another silence felt down and Markus were trying to run away from Simon’s look.

-Please, tell me. Simon said, with a calmer voice than previously, truly worried.

Why does he have to be always so kind…Markus thought, before finally took all of his courage, as now, Simon deserve the truth. Besides, he decided that he didn’t want to be like Leo. 

-Okay… The truth is that… I’m afraid. He said in a whisper, like a relive, looking directly into Simon’s eyes.

-What do you mean afraid?  
  
“I’m afraid to lose you. To lose your brightness, your kindness, your healing presence, your lightening smile, your ...” Markus pose, close his eyes and hide his face behinds his hands, before look back at Simon, and with a tearing smile, continue. “Just You Simon.” I’m afraid to lose you, Simon, just you. Because to me, losing you would like losing everything.”

Even if he was stunned by this declaration, Simon choose not to speak, letting Markus tell everything he has in his mind.

Markus sigh and calmly carried on.

“I’ve became Markus the Androids leader since the day I came to Jericho. They all counted on me. And … this was a so heavy pressure for me. All those lives in my hands and this awful feeling that a slightly mistake from me would have lead us to our destruction. Then, we managed to get our freedom! And I’ve became Markus the Android Saviour, Markus the Human’s Antichrist, for some humans. And now, they all look at me as they look at a hero …” 

His eyes were a slight mix of anger, proudness, but mostly fear. A small tears ran out of his green eye. 

“But not you…” He poses his eyes on Simon, and his smile came back as the heavy dark look peacefully faded away. “You, Simon, you see ... me. You’ve always looked at me for the simple person I was, am. I feel like I can be myself, truly and sincerely. And even more... something I never thought was possible …” He poses for a second “With you I feel like I can be whatever I need to be … If I want to be brave, I can be, If I want to be a coward, I can be, if I want to be no one, I can be. I have this strange feeling that …Even if I made all the mistakes in the world … You, Simon, would still accepted me and be with me. And Simon …You don’t know how much this means to me. How much you mean to me. Simon, It’s only with you that I feel truly accepted. With you, I feel ... safe.” 

Shyly, he took Simon both hands into his. 

“You are my freedom Simon. You are my Jericho.”

Simon wasn’t able to answer by words, so he answers with a strong and yet sweet kiss. 

Markus gladly surprised, kissed him back and hugged him, one hand on his waist, the other one on his back. 

He then broke the kiss for a moment, feeling the urge to finish this:  
“Just in case it wasn’t clear: I love you Simon. And a life without you, isn’t a free life for me”  
Then he passionately get back to their heart-lighted kiss. Their first and not last one he hopes. 

After a few minutes, it was Simon who broke the kiss, to properly respond. He lost himself into Markus eyes.

“I love you too, Markus.” He joyfully sigh “Oh, I do. I always did.” Those words were dying to get out of Simon’s mouth, for a very long time. And now he can, he feels like his heart could sing. “And you are right about me: whatever you want to do, I’ll be by your side ... no matter how foolish that would be, I will. I love you and my heart is yours Markus, only yours. It always been yours.”

Markus fall down into on other kiss on Simon’s lips, more passionate, as his words were making his heart dancing a joyful twist. 

-I’m so happy  
-Me too

After staying here for a moment, they decided to go on a Jericho rooftop, to look at the stars.  
Enjoying the moment, sitting and cuddling, Simon decides it was the moment to let go what he was on in his chest. 

-Thank you Markus.  
-For what?  
-Before you, I never knew, this strange feeling of happiness. Of plenitude. Even when we weren’t really free I felt … fine, just fine. It was like, as long as you were here, in my life, everything would be okay. I used to be alone, even if I weren’t physically alone, I mean, I had North and Josh but … Despite that, I felt... desperately lonely. A sorrow was filling my thought and my body. And none of Josh or North could help it... And then you appear in my life and all those awful feelings slowly disappears. They just faded away. You felt out he sky like an angel and …

-It’s you my Angel Simon... Markus cuts him.  
Simon giggle, surprised but flattered.  
-Just let me finish, okay?  
-Not before this.  
And Markus rapidly kissed him. A sweet and dizzy kiss.  
-Now you can go on. Said Markus in a smirk.  
-You… Said Simon in a sigh.

Even if he loves Markus teasing him, he continued.

“And I was saying …” He suddenly adopt a most serious tone, as he let himself falling into Markus eyes “You saved my life by many ways…” 

He pose for another second, decided to just let the words go out off his mind and heart: 

“Just thank you Markus. For being who you are. Not only for saving us … or just me. Simply for being you. Thank you that. You are perfect Markus.” He said while posing a sweet kiss on his lover’s lips. “And even if you weren’t the one who saved us. Even if you’ve decided to just stayed with us, you would be the one I’ve choose. The one I would be falling in love with.”

In a sweetly sigh, he added: “Actually, I say choose ... But it’s not really a choice, it’s just  
crystal clear.” 

To Markus, it was like the time has stopped to let it be like in heaven. And this time it was Simon who take advantage of it for a kiss. 

“So, Markus: Thank you Markus. For being who you are.”

This time, it was Markus who felt dizzy and after a sweet little tear, he hugged Simon, and strongly tightened his grip on him, like he wanted to get Simon inside of him. 

“Simon?” 

“Yes?”

“Will you be dancing with me till the end of time?”

Simon gently smile, “Is that a proposal?” 

-I don’t know... see that as a promise, a promise that we are always be there for each other, no matter what …

-Proposal or not, my answer is yes…

Simon kiss him and pose his head on his shoulder “Always yes Markus. Always you. Just you, always.” 

They would never be able to forget this evening, and now, they’re just about to let the time go, as two Androids in love. Two people, in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends ! Hope you liked it !  
> Just for you know : I made this Fanfiction for a good friend of mine ! (HELLO ROBIN). So i'm not personnally really into Simon x Markus ship :) But hey, I LIKE IT ANYWAY, and I'm quite proud of this one :3 Sooo let me know if you enjoyed it ! MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE ABOUT MY DBH OTP : CONNOR X HANK PLS :3


End file.
